


I Love You

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the Jilliam scene in Season 2 episode Big Murder on Campus, enjoy!
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	I Love You

Julia is looking through a microscope in the morgue, when William walks in takes a breather, and continues walking to her office to make things right with her since their falling out they haven't been the same.

She looks up and says "Detective, how can I help you?"

"I came by to thank you for your help. You played an excellent part in the charade"

Julia laughs, "Well, it was my pleasure to assist Constable Crabtree"

William looks disappointed that she didn't say "it was a pleasure working with you again"

She stops smiling, "am I assume that Mr. Gillies and Mr. Perry will hang?"

William standing a bit nervous, "well, I'm not so sure, their families will hire the best lawyers in the land. But, at the very least, they can look forward to life in prison"

Julia laughs a little but more of a scoff, "where they will have plenty of time for their studies…but what was their motive?'

William shakes his head, "I believe that Mr. Gillies simply had a theory and wanted to test it…applied physics and Mr. Perry, for whatever reason, went along with him"

Julia shakes her head, "how monstrous"

"Hmm" is all William can say

They stare at each other in awkward silence

Looking down, "doctor, there is an exhibit tonight that sounds fascinating. It's a display of batteries, if you are available"

In both of their minds there thinking, "really, William…batteries, you can do better than that"

"But I'm sure you're quite busy" William says nervously

"I'm…I'm afraid so" Julia says but really she did want to go for dinner with him. But she knew how disgusted he was with her, after finding out she had an abortion.

William disappointed, "yes, well, I should be getting back to the station myself, good day"

She smiles trying to hold back the tears, "good day"

As he leaves she stares at him hoping he will come back but he doesn't and she looks back through the microscope.

William heads up the stairs out to the street, but turns around and walks back in.

"Oh, detective is there something you forgot?"

"This" he says as he grabs her and passionately kisses her

"William, what on earth"

"Julia I am so sorry the way I have been acting, I just needed to process what you told me and it doesn't matter…I love you, Julia"

Julia just stares at him in shock

"Please, Julia says something" he says with tears in his eyes

"You love me?"

"I do…from the moment I met you, I have loved you. I was just living in my head"

"I love you, too William" she says and she stands up and they kiss again

"You know, Doctor, forget about the exhibit, how about another picnic date?"

"I'd be delighted, Detective" she says with a smile

"See you tonight then, Doctor" William says before giving her another kiss and is about to leave when Julia stops him

"William wait" she says and walks down the stairs

"Yes, Julia"

"About my abortion, William…"

"Julia, it's behind us, I love you no matter what"

"William, it…it" trying to hold back the tears

"It what, Julia?" wondering why she was crying

"It left me sterile, William" She said now sobbing

William just began crying and not knowing what to say, but he told her, "Julia, we can adopt, only if you want too"

Julia with tears in her eyes, "you still love me, and not disgusted by me"

"Disgusted? Is that what you…Julia I was never, and could never be disgusted by you?"

"Really, William?"

"Really, Julia"

They kiss again

"Are we still on for dinner again, and remember it's another picnic, and maybe this time I'll bring protection"

"William" she says with a laugh, "yes, were still on for dinner"

"See you tonight, then Julia" he says and is about to leave and puts his hat on when Julia calls out to him

"William"

He turns around

"I love you"

"I love you too, Julia"

The End


End file.
